dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chen Kun
Perfil thumb|260px|Chen Kun *'Nombre:' 陈坤 / Chen Kun *'Nombre en inglés:' Aloys Chen *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Madre, dos hermanos menores y 1 hijo (Alex Chen) *'Agencia:' K-Pictures. Dramas *The Rise of Phoenixes (2018) *Lost in 1949 (BTV-1, 2018) *The One Who Escapes (Dragon TV, 2017) *Beautiful Accident (2016) *Remembrance of Dreams Past (2009) *Zhu's Family Garden (2009) *C'est La Vie, Mon Cheri (CCTV, 2008) *Love Will Be Our Witness (2008) *The Conquest (ZJSTV/TVB, 2006) *Feng Yu Xi Guan (2005) *I Hope For True Love (2005) *I Want To Date (guest, 2005) *True Love in this World (guest, 2005) *Chang Jian Xiang Si (2004) *Shuang Xiang Pao (2004) *Farewell Vancouver (CCTV, 2003) *The Story of a Noble Family (CCTV, 2003) *Ming Yang Hua Gu (2003) *Red Carpet, Black Dreams (2003) *Pink Ladies(2003) *Business Family (2003) *Traveler's Story (2001) *Only You (CCTV, 2002) *Love Story in Shanghai (2000) Temas de Dramas *''争霸传奇 (Legend of Heroic Duo)'' tema para The Conquest (2006) *''真永远 (True Forever)'' tema para The Conquest (2006) Películas *Mojin Returns (2019) *Chongqing Hot Pot (2016) *The Most Beautiful Performance 2015 (2015) *Mojin: The Lost Legend (2015) *Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal (2015) *The Ghouls (2015) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) Cameo *Bends (2013) *Angry Kid (2013) Cameo *Painted Skin II (2012) *Full Circle (2012) Voz *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2011) *Qian Xue Sen (2011) *Love on Credit (2011) *The Founding of a Party (2011) *Rest on Your Shoulder (2011) *My Ex-wife's Wedding (2010) *Let the Bullets Fly (2010) *The Founding of a Republic (2009) *Mulan (2009) *Painted Skin (2008) *Playboy Cops (2008) *The Door (2007) *The Knot (2006) *The Music Box (2006) *A Westlake Moment (2004) *Baober in Love (2004) *Kung Fu Girls (2003) *Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress (2002) *National Anthem (1999) Reconocimientos *'2016 7th International Chinese Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (Chongqing Hot Pot) *'2012 3rd Huading Awards:' Mejor Actor (The Founding of a Republic) *'2012 21st Shanghai Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor (Qian Xue Sen) *'2010 30th Hundred Flowers Awards:' Mejor Actor (Painted Skin) *'2007 12th Huabiao Awards:' Actor Destacado (The Knot) *'2007 14th Beijing College Student Film Festival:' Actor Favorito (The Knot) *'2007 11th Golden Phoenix Awards:' Premio Especial del Jurado (The Knot) *'2007 2nd University Students' Film Festival:' Actor Más Popular (The Door) *'2006 15th Shanghai Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor (The Knot) *'2006 10th Shanghai International Film Festival:' Actor Asiático Más Popular (The Knot) *'2004 11th Beijing College Student Film Festival:' Actor Favorito (Baober in Love) *'2003 14th Chunyan Awards:' Mejor Actor (Farewell Vancouver) *'2003 3rd China Television Arts Festival:' Mejor Actor (The Story of a Noble Family) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia de Cine de Beijing (1996-2000) *'Intereses:' Leer, escuchar música, cantar, viajar, yoga *'Instrumentos preferidos:' Piano, violoncello *'Idiomas:' Chino, Inglés, dialecto Chongqing. *En la Academia de Cine de Beijing, Huang Xiao Ming y Vicki Zhao, Fueron sus compañeros de clase. *Tiene experiencia en el baile. Enlaces *Página oficial *Baike Baidu *Wikipedia *Weibo *Sina Entertainment Galería Chen Kun01.jpg Chen Kun02.jpg Chen_Kun.png Chen Kun04.jpg Chen Kun05.jpg Chen Kun06.jpg Chen Kun07.jpg Chen Kun08.jpg Categoría:K-Pictures Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante